12:00pm Eastern Time
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: It's winter break and Kurt has a Skype date.. erm.. session set up with Blaine. First Glee fic. One-Shot. Read and Review!


A/N: it's been a while since I've sat and wrote anything. This is my first piece for Glee. I hope I can do the characters justice.

Disclaimer: I am in no way Ryan Murphy. Or Fox Broadcasting Company. I'm simply a twenty year old college student that has a deep seeding passion for Glee.

glee glee glee glee glee

Kurt stared at his computer screen mindlessly. It was winter break, so he was spending three weeks in Lima with his father and stepfamily. It was a little awkward at first, as everyone had had plenty of time to adjust to living together already since the wedding, while Kurt had only been home over the weekend a couple of times. The last time being the weekend after Sectionals, when The Warblers and New Directions had tied, giving them both a berth to the Regionals competition, and a chance to take down Vocal Adrenaline. His father had suggested that he and Carole throw both clubs a congratulatory party at their house the day after the big show, and everyone knew that there was no way the Dalton boys would turn down the opportunity to hang out with girls. It was quite the day, Rock Band (with everyone fighting over the microphone), tons of food and sled riding. The only bleak spot was the fact that Rachel Berry was no longer on speaking terms with Finn or Santana, and everyone was guessing as to whether or not Rachel and Puck were an item again (Kurt may love his step brother, but he's always been on Team Puckleberry).

But now he sit on his bed in his former basement bedroom. It looked mostly the same, except for Finns things all over the place. At least his side of the room was spotless, and smelled better. He'd spent a vast majority of his time down here, talking to Blaine (and occasionally other Warblers. David seemed to have an interest in Mercedes…) on Skype, scheduling for next semester, or running through the tentative set list for Regionals. He tried to enjoy himself, hitting the mall with the some of the girls right after Christmas, looking for great sales. He even went and joined the guys at Artie's for a night of Call of Duty (Yes, he knew how to play thank you every much. Wes and David forcibly taught him after finding out his dislike of video games. He was now better than both of them.). But he was so uncomfortable in Lima. He felt like he had to watch his back everywhere he went. It wasn't exactly the largest town, and he felt like he was playing a if and when game on when he'd next run into Dave Karofsky. Of course his friends understood, making public outings as private as possible. Finn even instituted a Facebook ban within the glee club. No speaking of going out with Kurt while he was home, just so word wouldn't spread as to where they would be to those who didn't need to know. It seemed a little drastic, but no one complained and honored Finns request. It was a simple and easy way to protect someone they all loved, and Kurt was grateful to his friends.

Currently he was waiting for his scheduled Skype session with Blaine. They had agreed to a 12:00pm eastern meeting time, as Blaine was spending his holidays in Chicago with his mothers family, which was an hour behind in the time zones. It was now 12:07pm, and Blaine had yet to sign on. Kurt was contemplating texting him and asking if everything was okay, but he felt that it might come off as being a little impatient. So he sat with his macbook, absentmindedly picking at the fuzz on his blanket, and scouring Vogues online spring fashion preview. At 12:18pm, Finn came thundering down the stairs, causing Kurt to come out of his fashion induced haze.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be talking to Blaine?" Finn asked, settling himself into his desk chair, looking through his iTunes in hope of finding something both he and his brother could agree to listen to.

"Yes Finn. I'm supposed to be having a Skype session with Blaine. He seems to be running late." Kurt sighed.

"Have you texted him? Maybe he got caught up." Finn replied, finally picking a song by Bruno Mars.

"I don't want to seem inpatient. It comes off as desperate and needy, which are two things I am not. I'm sure he has a good reason for being late."

"Dude, just text him. S'no big deal, you've been waiting. It's totally within your rights to ask him if he like, forgot or something."

"It's okay Finn. Really, it is. I'm going to run upstairs and grab a snack, accept Blaine's chat if it pops up please." Kurt asked, setting his computer on the desk next to Finns.

Rummaging through the cupboards Kurt was able to find what he was looking for. White Cheddar Cheez-its, his favorite. Grabbing a Diet Coke from the fridge for himself, and a regular Coke for Finn, he headed back downstairs. Handing off the drink to Finn, he resumed his spot on the bed, and continued his internet surfing by reading Perez Hiltons blog.

At 12:45pm his phone started playing _"Baby, It's cold outside", _and he rushed to pick it, a little too late may he add, as Finn was smirking at him pointedly. After throwing a pillow in the general direction of his brother, he clicked the accept button on his iPhone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt. It's Blaine. I know we agreed to Skype at noon your time, but something came up this morning.. and.. well I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I was blowing you off or anything." Blaine said. He sounded winded, and as if he was in a car driving somewhere.

"Oh. It's no problem Blaine. It's not like I sat around waiting or anything." Kurt said, to which Finn started laughing at in the background.

"Is that Finn?" Blaine asked. Kurt decided he was definitely in a car, as he could clearly hear an echo of being on speaker phone.

"Oh yes. Thats Finn. He was just leaving." Kurt replied, motioning to the door, shooing Finn from the room. Picking up his drink and making one last kiss face at his younger brother, Finn hightailed it out of the room before Kurt could throw another pillow.

"Oh, I see. Well I figured I'd call you, didn't want you to start worrying or anything. I'm really sorry I missed our Skype session. It's just been a busy morning, and I totally lost track of time."

"I understand Blaine. We all have lives, and winter break is pretty much the only time any of us Dalton boys get to see family and friends during the school year. We can reschedule for later." Kurt played off. True, he had a life, but he had blown off musicals with Rachel this morning for his Skype date. He couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

There was a ring at the doorbell, and Kurt left it for Finn to get. It was most likely Sam, or Mike for Finn anyway. They had been talking about playing some two hand touch in one of the open fields later today.

"Thats good Kurt. I was really looking forward to seeing you today. It's been a few days since we last spoke. I've missed you" Blaine said, causing Kurt to blush. Thank goodness they weren't on Skype, or else he'd really die of embarrassment.

"Maybe later today then? I don't have anything scheduled currently, Quinn and Mercedes may be coming over to watch movies tonight, but we can talk before then." Kurt really hoped Blaine would go for it. He missed him too.

"Uhhh.. see… I can't tonight. I'm actually not even in Chicago right now."

"Then where are you? I thought you were visiting your moms family over break?" Kurt questioned.

The door to the basement opened then, Kurt figuring it was Finn coming to grab some extra layers for football.

"Well, I decided that I really missed everyone in Ohio." Blaine simply put.

Except Kurt heard it in stereo. He turned to look at the stairway, and there he was, looking slightly different than normal. His dark brown locks were in their naturally curly state, and he wore a simple pair of jeans with fitted gray thermal and a dark green peacoat. He looked breathe taking to Kurt, and his face instantly burned red. Dropping his phone, Kurt rose to his feet to meet Blaine at the bottom of the stairs, the two boys embracing.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt cried. He couldn't believe his eyes, Blaine was here, in Lima.

"I missed Ohio. And you. I convinced my parents to let me come back early. I'll be staying at my parents house in Bellefontaine until the get back next week." Blaine said with a smile gracing his lips.

"You missed me?" Kurt asked. Sure, they were friends, but implying you missed someone always meant more than that.

"Um… Yeah. I missed you a lot actually." Blaine said, running his hand through his unruly hair. It was a nervous habit of his, which he had attempted to stop by coating his hair with a massive amount of product.

"Oh. Okay. I missed you too. But now your'e here. For how long?" Kurt inquired, now sitting on the edge of his bed, while Blaine took a seat next to him.

"I'm heading down to my parents tonight. But I can come back tomorrow? Or you could visit me there? David and Wes are wanting to both stop by…"

"I'd very much like that. Visiting you, I mean." Kurt said, biting his lip and trying not to blush.

"Bring Mercedes? David would be overjoyed." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah. I can do that." Kurt said, brushing his shoulder up against Blaines.

"Awesome."

The two boys spent the next several hours just hanging out, talking and laughing about everything. Mercedes and Quinn dropped by and they all watched _The Princess Bride _, after which Blaine requested Mercedes presence at his house the following day. Upon hearing that David would be in attendance, she quickly agreed and then left with Quinn to go plan tomorrows outfit. Dinner rolled around, and Burt invited Blaine to stay for the meal, which ended up being "lets tell embarrassing Kurt stories" night.

"It's getting late, and I have an hour drive to my house. Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, the dinner was great." Blaine said politely as he grabbed his coat and headed to the door. Kurt took this opportunity to walk Blaine to the car and gain some privacy from prying ears.

"Thanks Blaine. For dropping by. I'm looking forward to tomorrow." Kurt said, trying his best not to sound too forward.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for another hug, engulfing the slightly smaller boy in his arms. "No problem. I am too." And with that he dropped a kiss on Kurts cheek and got into his car. Honking his horn as he pulled out, he waved to Kurt in the drive way.

Kurt was standing shocked. What just happened? Did Blaine really kiss him on the cheek? This was all too good to be true. All he knew was that tomorrow was by far going to be an interesting day. He headed indoors, and right to his room, where he promptly called Mercedes to tell her what happened. After a 45 minute gab fest, he decided to call it a night, spending the next few hours dreaming of real kisses and Blaine.

glee glee glee glee glee

a/n: ehhh. I don't really know how I feel about this. I love Kurt and Blaine, and they deserve each other, but I feel Kurt may be more interested than Blaine. Maybe it's because Blaine knows Kurts experience and doesn't want to force himself on Kurt, I don't know. But then you watch "Baby, It's Cold Outside" and you cant help but be like "OH MY GAWD! JUST KISS HIM!" -sighs- Glee confuses me sometimes…

Anyway, I don't like the ending, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. I may edit it and change it a later date. But let me know what you guys think. Please review, it's been a while since I've published anything, so I'd like some feed back. :) thank you!


End file.
